


Dirty Little Secret

by kogilix



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Conteúdo Sexual Mencionado, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, PWP without Porn, honggu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: Hyunggu era lindo, desde o cabelo loiro até as pernas cheinhas de dançarino. E céus, eles faziam o melhor sexo que Hongseok já teve o prazer de fazer.





	Dirty Little Secret

Hongseok sabia que não deveria gostar tanto dali como gostava, afinal, ele e o outro eram os opostos e mais. 

Sentado na cama sem camisa olhou o corpo do loiro atrás de si, ele tinha seus olhos fechados com uma respiração delicada, estava banhado pelas primeira luzes do dia o deixando com um ar angelical. Hyunggu era lindo, desde o cabelo loiro até as pernas cheinhas de dançarino. E céus, eles faziam o melhor sexo que Hongseok já teve o prazer de fazer.

O jeito que o outro fazia questão de priorizar o prazer de Kang e não o seu próprio, tirava Hongseok do sério. As vezes ele queria que Hyunggu apenas parece de pensar nos outros e se importasse apenas com o que ele sentia, com o que ele queria fazer, se era ser tomado por trás ou ter as mãos do mais velho lhe tocando nos lugares onde ele com certeza sentiria aquela fisgada no baixo ventre e sem querer deixaria escapar um daqueles gemidos baixinhos como já havia declarado em uma das conversas que tiveram depois dos dois gozarem apenas se tocando no banho.

Mas o loiro era teimoso, ele se preocupava se Hongseok estava gostando, e como uma habilidade que apenas Hyunggu teria, ele colocava todos os pensamento de Hongseok para fora, de como ele sabia que Kang gostava que ele sentasse no seu membro, o fazendo se afundar mais ainda no calor do corpo do loirinho. Ele iria dizer que o mais velho tinha que ir mais forte, mais fundo, mais rápido, porque esse era o jeito favorito de Hongseok de tomá-lo.

Faria questão de que Hongseok o marcasse, deixasse todas aquelas marcas vermelhas no pescoço, peito e no interno das coxas. Iria gemer o nome como um mantra, mas faria questão de não deixar que outras pessoas escutassem, aquele era o segredo deles. Mas por um momento Hongseok teria a ilusão que Hyunggu era seu, aquelas marcas apenas um lembrete que ele era real e aquilo de fato estava acontecendo, tinha o outro embaixo de si, enquanto fazia movimentos de vai e vem constantes apenas para escutar o loirinho reclamar, pedir para ele ir mais rápido, ir ainda mais fundo. 

No dia seguinte os dois nem trocariam um olhar nos corredores, afinal, o estudante modelo não podia ser visto com o bad boy local. Mas a tarde eles dariam um jeito de se encontrar nos vestiários do prédio leste apenas porque Hongseok não iria resistir ver o outro usando aquelas malditas calças que deixavam sua bunda tão atrativa e marcadinha nos lugares certos.

Hyunggu sabia que uma hora não conseguiriam mais manter isso em segredo, queria agarrar o mais velho a todo momento, queria falar para todas aquelas meninas que ficavam em cima dele, que de fato, Kang Hongseok não estaria interessado em nenhuma delas, afinal, quem ele fodia no fim do dia era ele não elas.

Mas a vida não era tão fácil assim.

— Seokie, volta a dormir está frio sem você aqui.

Hongseok olhou o outro lhe olhando com aqueles olhinhos pequenos de sono, e a voz macia como tudo que era a definição de Kang Hyunggu, passou a mão pelos cabelos do outro fazendo questão de deixar seus dedos chegarem naqueles lábios que o levava ao paraíso com tão pouco.

— Eu te amo, Hyunggu.

O loirinho deu o seu sorriso mais meigo ainda, afinal ter Hongseok dizendo o que sentia era sempre uma vitória.

— Eu também Seokie hyung.

Talvez por hora a vida seria fácil, os dois nos braços um do outro esqueciam que lá fora não eram o par perfeito de qualquer filme clichê que esperavam que eles fossem, quem sabe um dia seriam o que tanto sonhavam em ser.


End file.
